A Night of Confusion and Happiness
by CombatWars
Summary: Will Draco finally take Hermione's virginity? Or will Harry come to the rescue again? First story.


**A Night of Confusion and Happiness**

What started out as a mild kiss on the lips turned into full-frontal snogging. Before Hermione knew what was happening, the pale blond man in front of her had his hand inside of her robe. As it was slowly inching it's way down to her knickers, she could only think of the green-eyes wizard she had fallen for a few years back. Was seducing his nemesis the right option? She was brought back to her senses to feel his tongue flit across her pert nipples, just in time to see his hands enter her panties. Almost immediately, he pressed against her clit and she started to get wet. Feeling her excitement running over his hand turned Draco on even more. He ripped off her knickers and was about to lick it when the door exploded inward. He turned to see a livid Harry standing in the doorway.

"I will not say this again. GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harry bellowed at Draco.

"Hmm...it's not like I cornered her, she came to m-". Draco was cut off short as Harry's Disarming spell hit him, his spell being powered by hate and revenge. Draco flew towards the wall and hit it with a sickening crunch and was knocked unconcious. He dragged Malfoy into the closet and locked it from the outside after _Obliviating_ his memory. Without turning, still facing the locked closet, he spoke outloud to Hermione.

"Do you have feelings for him?" he asked, not looking at her.

"What's it to you? You're with Ginny." she retorted, the bluntness of the question slicing through her.

"Not...not anymore...", he said, back still facing Hermione. "I found out I didn't love her like this other woman I know...so I ended it with her his morning."

"Oh." she said, feeling sorry but confused at why he was telling her this. As her mind went into overdrive, she sought out what little information she knew to piece together who this mysterey woman was that had taken her man's(though he didn't know it yet) heart. All through that, Harry continued to speak.

"This woman, she is beautiful, smart, funny, and one of my closest friends. We've been friends since forever, and nothing came and could come between us." he continued.

All throughout, her mind was comparing the information she had just received to all the girls Harry knew. While a tiny part of her brains screamed "_IT'S YOU, YOU SUPPOSED SMARTEST WITCH OF HER AGE!_" but she just waved it off. That is, until she looked into Harry's eyes and saw lust, and more so, love.

"M-m-me?" she stammered. The boy of her dreams, actually wanting her! It was too good to be true.

A small grin broke out on his lips, catching the candlelight.

"Yes, you..." he said.

She stood there like a statue while her mind was singing "Harry loves me! Harry loves me!". The thought of being Harry's girlfriend thrilled her, being able to hold his hand, and kiss him infront of all the girls waiting to jump into his bed if he was to ever ask for it. She rushed forward as a sob fought to escape her throat.

"I love you too..." she said, her lips pressed against his neck.

They had trouble getting back to their dorm since they used every nook and cranny in the whole castle to snog their brains out. But this snog wasn't the one with Draco, where he only wanting her body. This was filled with love, and just the feel of his lips on her's made her knees weak. Once he got overexcited and slammed her back into the wall to snog her. The force of his push only told her how much he wanted her and she started to get wet again. She had to pratically drag Harry all the way to their Head Dorms.

"Prongs" she said to the portrait without even looking at it. She scurried into the sitting room and stood infront of the fire, the lust in her eyes being the only indication of something about to happen. Taking two quick and long strides, he was infront of her and pushed her against the couch. His lips crashed onto hers as she felt her body heat up. Pushing her wrist beside her shoulder, Harry continued to pleasure her skin with his kisses, each leaving a fiery trail of lust in it's wake. When he finally let go of her wrist, she was soaking wet. Hermione found their distance unacceptable so she pulled him closer, only to rip off a few of his buttons, exposing his chest. Never in her dizziest daydreams had she thought Harry would be as fit as he is now, being the abused and neglected child he once was. As she ran a hand over his chest, he shivered, and seized her. He roughly forced his lips onto hers again as he ripped off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in her knickers and bra. Without stopping the kiss, he seized her pert breast and started to fondle them. A thoroughly aroused Hermione moaned into Harry's mouth as he made a small grin. Continuing his ministrations with his left hand, he used his right to unclip her bra, and tossed it away. Without missing a beat, his mouth left Hermione's mouth but before she had a chance to object, he took her nipple into his mouth and bit on it.

"Oh!" she screamed as the new sensation overrode her common sense that was telling her that soon, he would penetrate her. But she didn't give a frogs slimy butt what her common sense said. She had wanted this ever since fourth year, seeing him dance with Parvarti struck a nerve deep within her. When he finally stopped his minstrations on her now swollen tips, he leaned forward and whispered huskily.

"I love it when you moan and scream like that..." a grin working it's way onto his face as he slowly slid off her now completely soaking knickers. "And I know how I can hear more..." as he started to kiss his way down. Spending some extra "quality" time with her nipples, he continued and was down to her nether lips in a few seconds.

"Are you sure Mione?" he asked, afraid the answer would be no.

Instead of answering, she grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and forced his head to her cunt. He was stunned for a second before realizing what she wanted and started to flit his tongue into and out of her sex. He moved a hand away from her thigh and started to finger bang her while he used his mouth on her clit, biting and flicking it, while she bucked wildly around on top. Before he knew it, her back arched and she cried out, juice flowing freely from her sex and he lapped it all up. As she lay panting on top. he felt his erection sore from the enclosure of his jeans. He slowly undressed and was positioned near her nether lips when she regained her posture. Her eyes opened wide to see the huge shaft ready to enter her, and slowly went up to meet it's owner's eyes. She saw the lust and love in the green and lost all thought as she gazed into it. Without a conscious thought, she nodded, and felt him begin to enter her until he reached the barrier. She took a deep breathe to steady herself and wrapped her legs around Harry. She then pushed him into her, breaking through her hymen. Her eyes squeezed shut as a scream threatened to escape her throat as she lay on the bed. After what seemed like twenty minutes, she gave a slight nod of her head and he started, slowly. At first, the pain left her hurting but halfway in, she began to feel pleasure being filled by Harry.

"Oh god Hermione! Your so tight!" he groaned

He was plowing into her with her legs draped over his shoulder while fondleing her breasts. She felt herself begin to climax and braced herself.

"Harry! I'm...going...to...CUM!" she shouted as she climaxed, whilst feeling his warm seed shoot inside of her with an animalistic grunt.

She felt like she was in heaven. Surely she was dead and in heaven right now. The sensations were too much for her, she felt like she was in bliss, nothing could dampen her spirits now. As she moved to dress, Harry pulled her back, and started to kiss on her pulse point.

"Who said I was done yet?" asked Harry.

She looked wide-eyed at him and sure enough, his erection was still there. She thought of the sensation and decided it wouldn't be that bad to do it again. As she made to lie down, he chuckles.

"No, no. This time, we're gonna do a new position."

With that, he pulls her to his feet, turns her around, bends her over the desk near his bed, and plunges into her. She can't tell why the church condoned this act in the first place, it was like a direct link to heaven. He plays with her pert and swollen nipple again as her breathing start to hitch. She climaxes twice before he shot his load into her again. But his erection was still there.

"There's still one...thing...we haven't tried yet." he said apprehensively.

"And what is that?" she asked, curiosity brought on by knowledge of pleasure.

"It's uhh...anal." he shyly said.

Hermione seemed to ponder it, and tossed it back and forth.

"Well, it's wouldn't hurt to try it...though literally it would hurt." she said, a seductive smile on her face.

Harry stared at her in surprise before jumping up and ravaging her breasts. After that, he told her to lie on the floor and stick her nice round buttock up. Taking that chance, he lubricated his shaft and her 'hole' and slowly enters. She makes a sound halfway between immense pain and pleasure. As much as he would like to, he couldn't go slow when something this tight comes his way. He loses all sense of control and starts to plow into her again and again. Her cries of pain turns into cries of passion and love. She climaxes again and again, while he tries to stop himself from cumming as to prolong the experience. Pretty soon, he loses his battle and ejaculates into her anus. She's about to slump down when she hears him 'tut'. She looks around and found herself staring at his cock, which still seems to be erect.

"Bloody hell!" she whispers, from awe, happiness, and amazement.

It was ten days later when Hermione could finally walk, much less leave her room. Right after her first period, she found herself cornered by Malfoy.

"Where were you?" he asked cooly, as though nothing was wrong.

"In my room, I was so sore." was her only coherent answer as her mind drifted back to that night.

"Did he hit you? Rape you? Cause if he did, I'ma kill him!" Draco said, his voice starting to rise.

"No, no. It was nothing to do with that. He asked me to be his boyfriend and I was so happy I jumped him. Then we got caught up in the moment and we started to...you know..." she blushed as she tried to explain her former nemesis.

"Oh..." was all he said.

"Don't be sad Draco, our relationship only had lust, but I needed love. Harry loved me and lusted for me." she said, worried about her friend.

Draco then spun around and grabbed her arms, "Leave with me, -wait just listen...I swear I can pleasure you more than he can, I can go 3 times on a good virility potion. My cock is a little larger than average. I can beat him!" he exclaimed, desperate now.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Follow me." she said. Draco, thinking he might actually have a chance with Hermione, followed obediently, until he found himself infront of the headmaster's office. Before he could ask what was going on, she slipped inside. He followed her and saw her walk towards the pensieve. Extracting a silver strand of memory, she said to Draco, "Go on, look!"

"Ten times, ten times in one night without a virility potion at all...and look at that size!" Draco moaned to himself.

After watching the memory, he was forced to conclude he would never match up to Harry unless he because an Metamorph and could expand and enlarge his cock. He looked around the room and saw a picture, of a young red-headed girl surrounded by brothers and her parents. Her smile, the look on her face, the way her eyes shone. It was as though a new fire kindled inside of Draco.

"Hello, Ginny. It's time for you, to learn how great a Malfoy really is!" he exclaimed, still looking at the photo.

_  
[END]


End file.
